Anara's Gift
by sexypirate258
Summary: This is the result of a boring class. I got bored and started jotting down things in my journal and now it's this.


My name is Anara Wood.I lead a strange life. I have a huge secret. I have fangs instead of regular canines, I am extremely pale, and I have an undying appetite for blood. My parents died when I was only two and I was placed under the care of a foster family. My foster mother is in her forties and named Diana with a daughter only a month or so younger than me named Angie. Angie and I were friends, but most of the time we were apart. She belonged to a clique while I had my own friends. I am normal for the most part, but as I mentioned, I have a dark secret. You haven't guessed it yet? I am a vampire.

It all started when I was sixteen. I was walking home to an empty house. Angie was at soccer practice and Diana always had to watch. I was glad that Angie had soccer practice four days a week because it gave me some time by myself. Anyway I was walking along and I saw the usual dog chasing a cat in the middle of the road.I just rolled my eyes at the familiar sight. I got to the porch and unlocked the door. I opened it, set my backpack down, and closed it. I walked into the kitchen and passed the hall bathroom. There was an empty tube of brunette hair dye sitting on the counter near the sink. I hated my black hair, so I dyed it. I got to the dining room table and heard a tap. It wasn't very loud, so I just ignored it. I got the family laptop out of its case and brought it to the couch. I turned on the television while I waited for the laptop to boot up. There was an ad for a sports drink that I had tried about a year before. It was supposed to be "The extra zip to zoom through your day", but as most commercials, it was deceiving. It was really gross actually and only made you want to zoom and puke. Seriously. And yet, Angie loved it and had a bottle of blueberry flavor before every game. I didn't understand her sometimes. The computer finally started and I clicked the internet button and went to my email. I saw that I had a new message from Selena and another from Jack. I opened them and found that Selena's was a stupid chain letter. I quickly deleted it and looked at Jack's. He wanted to know if I was going to the next newspaper meeting or not because I"d been having some doubts. I replied and told him I'd come because I liked seeing everyone's creative articles and hearing all they had to offer. It was great fun. But then I saw a new email that I had received the morning before from someone with a username of 'xHenryxBlairx'. I had never heard of it, but after a minute of contemplation, I opened it out of curiosity. The message read:

_ Hello. My name is Henry Blair. I have been assigned to you by the council of Ravenwood. You are my first apprentice, so don't judge me too harshly. I am not very good at this and I know it, but I'm sure that with my help, you can learn to focus your energy and be a very powerful vampire. I hope to see you soon to start our first lesson. Always remember that VAMPIRES SUCK! Haha!Just thought I'd say that. -Henry_

I didn't know if it was a joke or what. A vampire? Get real!There was no way I could be a vampire. Or was there? The words in the message were going through my head and they just wouldn't stop. I dragged the message into the "saved" folder and logged out of my account. I closed the laptop and turned off the television. I laid down on the couch and placed the laptop on the coffee table. I was starting to nod off when I heard a crash almost like thunder come from the kitchen. I went in to investigate. I scanned the room and didn't see anything. I turned around and started slowly making my way back to the couch. After about five steps, I felt something or someone following me. I turned around and there he was. He had long black hair and beautiful green eyes. He stood a few inches taller than me and all he did was look down at me and stare. Tall, thin, with long black hair, piercing blue eyes, and fangs that glimmered in the light that was seeping through the window. He stared a few seconds longer, and then he finally spoke. "Hey." I avoided his stare and looked down a little. I had no idea what to say, so I stayed silent. "You're a little old to be my apprentice, aren't you? Usually the student is six to maybe ten, but not your age." His eye caught mine and I got a good look at him. I had seen him before, but I finally got to embrace his looks. Actually he was quite handsome. I looked away after a couple seconds to reinforce the idea in his head that I was still scared of him. I barely got anything to come out of my mouth, but I started talking. "Well, Henry, Why do I need a ment-" I quickly looked up at him and asked "Did Diana tell you about my math thing?" Henry chuckled. "No. I'm here to train you." I was about to ask what he wanted to train me for, but then it hit me. The email. Of course! My eyes grew wide and a shiver went down my spine. "I know what you are." He looked intrigued and I knew he wanted me to continue. "You're a...A vampire." He smiled revealing all of his shiny teeth, including his sharp fangs. "That makes me a vampire?" He nodded. "Well, you can't stay here. What do you plan on doing?" He put his hand up so I'd stop talking.

"I have it all planned out. You can only tell the people that you trust most of your secret. No one else can know. And the only way not to get in trouble with this is simply to tell the truth. We'll tell them of your training. and hope they agree." I looked up at him and tried to speak, but nothing came out, only a squeak. He took the opportunity of the empty seconds to talk again. "Your training will begin tomorrow at dusk. Tell your parents. I hear the Wood family is full of strong vampires. Chances are that you'll be too." I almost started crying, but choked it back. I looked him in the eyes and said, " My parents have been dead for fourteen years. I'm in a foster family." His expression grew grave. "Sorry to hear that. It's not on file back at the temple. In fact, not much is. All your file told me was your name and address. Not even your age was recorded. And so you don't ask any more questions, the temple is where most vampires go after their training is complete to start teaching a younger vampire, it is in the city of Ravenwood, and Ravenwood is in another realm called Sorin." I smiled in fascination. He smiled back. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow at six." and I watched him walk to the door and leave. I ran after him as he closed the door behind him and looked outside through the peep hole. He was gone. The street was empty except for Diana's car driving up to the house. I was a little excited for Angie to walk through the door because we had a long history of telling each other everything. I would tell her about Henry and my secret and watch her reaction. We were almost like real sisters at times. Diana pulled up and I looked around for anything out of place and saw the tube of hair dye. I went in and threw it in the garbage under the sink. I walked over to the couch and turned on the television. I sat watching a dumb cartoon for about three minutes before Angie walked in the door. She walked into her room and closed the door so she could change into something more appropriate. She opened her door and I slowly walked in. She looked at me and asked, "What's up?" I closed the door behind me and said," I have a secret for you." She smiled and crossed her legs. "Well, today I met a guy named Henry. He told me I needed training." I smiled."And here's the cool part. Guess what I am!" She shrugged. "Vampire." She rolled her eyes a little.

"Yeah right! Vampires aren't real!" She saw i wasn't kidding and her jaw dropped." Really? Anara, you have tell me everything!" We both sat on the bed and I told her all about the expirience I had with Henry. And of course she asked if he was hot. With his looks we thought he had TWO girlfriends. It was likely that neither of us would be even half as beautiful as them, but we didn't know, so we couldn't judge. "Should we tell mom?" I wasn't sure of what we should do, so I shrugged. "Well I think she'll want to know about you meeting with a boy at night. Alone. Don't you?"I nodded and I opened the door. She followed me out and I walked to Diana, who was on the couch watching t.v.and we both sat next to her. I was really nervous, but told her everything. Her reaction was one of a typical parent. She turned the television off and completely FLIPPED OUT.


End file.
